The Speleos and The Gulls
by Sara Loui
Summary: The Speleos and The Gulls, two tribes the Mall rats encounter Post Season five. Read about the two tribes here..
1. Chapter 1

The Speleos are a cave dwelling Tribe living in the high cliffs on the coast of a large thriving Island. They have adapted to their way of life; able to climb the steeps paths cut into the cliff face, with ease and confidence, and could find their way through the labyrinth of caves hidden within the cliffs blindfolded. From their high vantage point they are able to watch the coming and goings of travelling Tribes and have made it their duty to show them safe passage, away from the warrior and slaver Tribe, the Gulls.

The cliff face they live within is covered with heavy foliage, and strong trees stretching and lolling dangerously with bent gait from being windswept, down over the cliff faces. At the base, white sandy beaches stretch for miles, at the top of the cliffs; heavy dense foliage of forestry covers a vast area. The Speleos are efficient in using the cliffs to their advantage, and lookouts expertly litter the high overhanging trees, watching for any sign of approaching tribe, whether it is friend or foe. Numerous signals are used to convey messages to the others, through a series of calls and haunting whistles, mistaken by most, as birds or sounds of the wind flowing through the caves and trees.

The Speleos fight with sling shots and long narrow poles they carve from the dense foliage of their cliff home. The lookouts from the vantage points in the trees expertly slingshot the attackers from almost every angle, and the Speleos expertise at speed along the gritty, narrow paths, make it harder for foes to pursue them. Once the Speleos reach the safety of their caves, enemies are reluctant to follow, and they can make their swift escape.

Apart from the odd spat with the Gulls, the Speleos try to keep themselves to themselves. They use a secluded bay, hidden from the main line of the coast, as a means to fish. With a fleet of small boats they are able to guide through the dangerous underlying sharp rocks of the shallow waters and travel to another part of the mainland where they are able to trade with an allied tribe. They trade in food and also trinkets and charms they expertly create from the shells of the coastline.

In the cold months, which come in winter, they move deeper into the caves, avoiding the open mouths overlooking the beaches. A long tunnelled cave leads to an opening in the forest above, where a fresh water spring provides their drinking water. On particularly severe cold nights, they have been known to set up camp in the small dell. Fresh fruit also grows in the forest, which they eat and trade, in the warmer months, when it grows plentiful.

Stealth is now a leader of the Speleos tribe, but secrets of her past sometimes cause her to second guess her judgement in her leadership. However her tribe trust her now implicitly despite their past discretion's, and convey this to her with their love, loyalty and friendship. For once Stealth was part of the Gulls, who began as mere traders and were once allies of the Speleos. But the Gull leader, Phantom eager for power and control, on seeing how much, the trading of slaves could bring them, turned the tribe into feared warriors, eager to exploit their new-found trade. 

Stealth, unable to live with the guilt of their new way of life as slavers, eventually found the courage to stand up to their leader, and their parting of ways came when she was challenged to fight him. Badly hurt in the fight, a poor foe against the powerful Phantom, she was declared a traitor, and it was decided to have her traded as a slave. Stealth took an opportunity to escape before the trading took place, and pursued by the Gulls, was chased into the high cliffs, finding her way into the caves used by the Speleos. The Gulls left her to lose herself in the vast cave network. Weak from the mistreatment of her Tribe, since her treason against them, Stealth was found collapsed, near death by the Speleos, who took pity on her, nursing her back health. In the months to follow, they learned to accept her, as she strove to release herself from past discretion's against them and repaying them for their compassion. 

Learning the Speleos way of life came quickly and easy to one as adaptable as Stealth, and she soon was viewed as a leader of the tribe. Unwilling to allow the true leader, Sully, to step down as leader, instead the Tribe formed a unique hierarchy of the group, consisting of the three most trusted competent members becoming the 'elders' of the tribe. Although the hierarchy has never been changed as such, it is Stealth whom the other 'elders' look upon as true leader. 

Each 'elder' has his or her own unique part to play. Stealth, with her wisdom and knowledge of the Gull tribe and expertise of the slingshot and Escrima stick as a trained warrior, is the leader in dealing with protecting the Tribe against their foes. She also trains the youngest of the tribe how to fight. She has a compassionate, caring side to her nature, making her somewhat of a mother figure to the youngest of the tribe. 

Moss, a young tribe member has been her loyal companion and friend, since she was taken in by the Speleos, and is fiercely protective towards her. A competent marksman and deceptively strong with the Escrima fighting stick, despite his small frame, he makes a good addition in the fighting force against the Gulls and other attacking Tribes. What he loses in stature and strength, he makes up for in cunning and agility. With a short temper, which he sometimes finds hard to keep under control, he keeps himself to himself, choosing to stay in his favourite lookout post keeping quiet watch over his Tribes safety.

Sully, the previous sole leader, and now one of the 'elder's of the Speleos tribe, takes on the responsibilty of food and trade. An expert diver, he along with his small band of 'fishers', collect the small shells from the sea bed of the small cove they fish from, in order to make trinkets and charms to trade as well as the fish they catch. The Speleos have been able to salvage together four small boats perfect for fishing in the shallow water. Also known for speaking his mind, he is perfect for setting up trade agreements and meeting new Tribes, and setting up alliances with them. Sully can usually be found in the small cove, or in the dell above their cavernous homes, collecting the fruit when it is ripe in season. 

Storm, the third 'elder' takes charge of the living and evacuation of the Tribe. The vast cavernous network in which they live, is split into living quarters as well as hiding places and quick escape tunnels if any danger comes to the Speleos. Throughout the rain season or winter months, the tribe move into the depths of the cave network of which Storm oversees. Storm is an expert of organisation, and his constant laid back and fun attitude with the younger members of the tribe, means that the moving from one section of the caves to another, is a fun activity for all involved. He also ensures the safety of the caves, making sure safe passage through the tunnels. When danger is sounded, Storm ensures the Tribe members are all safe and accounted for. Easy to approach, he is adaptable to his tribe and is always willing to make new friends but can be susceptible to trusting the wrong people.

Fife, Storms twin sister, is also part of the lookout crew, which Stealth oversees. Agility and speed are her strong points, and although an expert of the Escrima and slingshot, is reluctant to use force despite her natural ability as a warrior. She fights to protect, warding off attacking forces with safe but warning shots. Fife is quite happy to stay in her lookout post and signalling to her tribe of danger rather than join the war unless absolutely necessary. Patience is her virtue and when not helping protect her tribe, she sits patiently with the others, creating the unique charms and trinkets they make to trade. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Gulls were once a peaceful tribe, who set up their camp by the coast of the large Island in abandoned beach huts. With a fleet of boats they traded in the fresh seafood they were able to gather as well as the fruit of the forests behind their territory. With a direct trade route through the forest and along the cliffs to the nearest town, they were a successful addition to the survival of the Island dwellers. Living peacefully with the cave dwelling Tribe, The Speleos, alliances were made early and the Speleos were able to offer protection of rogue tribes from their high vantage points on the cliff face.

The Gull leader, Phantom, is strong willed, power hungry male who wanted more from the life and living they had created for themselves, eager to exploit an idea when given the chance. On a chance meeting of a travelling slaver tribe, he found his lust of power was sated in the trading of unsuspecting tribes or individual wanderers. Alliances soon changed as his lust for power grew, and he soon turned on his own tribe, separating the weak from the strong. A few were traded, and others were spared merely to serve the Tribe they had once known as their second home and family.

The Speleos, a once powerful ally turned their allegiances against them, in their abhorrence of the treatment they showed towards others and an ongoing war continues between them. The Gulls declared the coastline and surrounding areas to be their territory and any found trespassing instantly find themselves prisoners ready to be traded.

Being warriors, the Gulls spend a lot of time training to fight on the sandy white beaches. 'Packs' made up of five to seven Gull warriors, patrol the territory, led by the henchmen of Phantom, his closest, most loyal warriors.

Hawk, right hand man of Phantom, trains the younger warriors, with a 'show no mercy' approach making him a feared presence. He leads a pack of the most skilled Gulls along the patrol near the Speleos cliffs. He has a growing, stirring hatred, towards the Speleos tribe, as his sister, a traitor to his tribe is now one of its leaders. He waits for the day in which he can seek out revenge against her. Hawk is well on his way to becoming the leader of the tribe if the chance ever presents itself.

Thayer is also a growing power in the Tribe, loyal to Phantom and Hawk. But his own lust for power and control causes a thread of distrust from the two toward him. A strong willed warrior, sometimes too quick to act than think first in the heat of battle has caused him a few broken bones. His pride and ego sometimes clouds his judgement of a situation, making him sometimes unreliable. 


End file.
